


This Devotion I'd Never Known

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devotion, F/M, Falling In Love, POV Cassian Andor, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He watches the surprising tenderness she bears on her face, the one that the years alone didn’t break, only made her cover it up. The eagerness in which she throws herself into battle, as if she alone could atone for the sins of her father. The newly found hope she has, that hope that he knows it’s pushing her further than anything else has ever done. That indomitable spirit that’s there, that one that no one has been able to break or bend. He deep sorrow and grief that she feels when they’re told the plans are lost. The incredible relief when Leia, those who rescued her and her droid that bears the plans for the Death Star make it back to Yanvin.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Fictober20 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fictober20





	This Devotion I'd Never Known

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #12.- Watch me

Cassian has been watching Jyn since their return from Scariff. How can he not? She’s a ball of righteous anger and he, well, he is drawn to her like moth to flame. But he doesn’t mind.

He watches the surprising tenderness she bears on her face, the one that the years alone didn’t break, only made her cover it up. The eagerness in which she throws herself into battle, as if she alone could atone for the sins of her father. The newly found hope she has, that hope that he knows it’s pushing her further than anything else has ever done. That indomitable spirit that’s there, that one that no one has been able to break or bend. He deep sorrow and grief that she feels when they’re told the plans are lost. The incredible relief when Leia, those who rescued her and her droid that bears the plans for the Death Star make it back to Yanvin.

He watches the unadulterated joy that lights her face when they get news that Luke Skywalker has blown the thing to high hell. 

That determination to finish what she has started. She will see the Empire crumble. And he will stand with her, all the way. He will thread paths unknown for that woman, he’s not afraid and neither is she. For they have one another. They have not spoken about it, but he knows himself and knows his feelings are not platonic in nature, neither are hers – her eyes give her away. Oddly enough, they don’t need to say it out loud; they speak in gestures and other silent ways.

He watches the rage that flares when news of a second Death Star hits. “I,” she says, vibrating with fury. “I will end those bastards. For my mom, for my dad, for you, for everyone who has suffered. For myself.”

“Jyn,” He sighs. “Jyn, you can’t fight the Empire alone. You can’t punch everyone into surrendering.”

Her face pinches. Then she relaxes, gives him a cocky look and says, “Watch me, Andor. I will.” And she walks away, to find the next mission and join it.

They battle together in Endor, and while he is busy trying not to die, he still keeps watch over Jyn. Watches the ferocity of her fights, the deadly aim she takes against the troopers. Yes, Jyn Erso is a force of nature, fortunately, it’s the Empire who gets to receive its blows. She’s unstoppable and he’s not able to look away, he knows himself enough to know, that he’d never walk away from her.

They fight until its over. And they find shelter with ewoks, Leia and Threepio have done a good thing and now they can rest easy. The second Death Star blows and Jyn cheers.

They join the party and Jyn drags him to dance, they dance and drink and celebrate. “What,” She tells him. “Did I tell you?”

He knows what she’s talking about. “That you’d fight the Empire,” he says dutifully. “And now, you’re near winning.” They know the Emperor’s dead and so is Vader. But the army remains, so do the sympathizers and the battle is not over. Neither will stop fighting until the army has surrendered, until the sympathizers have been removed from power.

Jyn nods, raises her drink. “This one’s for you mom.” She says and gulps the liquid in one go. “We’re nearly there, Cass.”

“Yes.” He agrees. Soon enough, the battles will no be physical, they might be able to retire somewhere. Wherever she chooses, he’ll follow. “Almost.”

Jyn grins, presses closer to him and says. “I’m glad I came home.”

He can’t avoid the smile that comes to his face, “I’m glad that you decided to stay.” He says. And watches, as her eyes soften and the grin she has is no longer one that would make people avoid her, instead is a kind one, one that she actually means. “And I’m glad I followed to Scariff.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you, thank you. You and the rest of the men, without Baze and Chirrut and Bodhi. I’m glad we made it out, I think the five of us have earned the peace we get.”

Oh yes, they do. He nods. “I might have to find something for me to do,” He says. “Or I’ll be lost. Too much time fighting, hardly remember anything else.”

Jyn nods, she understands. “Maybe we can find a place somewhere, some sort of business that will keep both of us busy.”

“Both of us?” 

She gives him a look that says that he’s an idiot. “Of course, both. I’m not letting you go Cass. You’re stuck with me.”

He smiles. “Could think of worst fates.”

“Damn straight.” She kisses him. 

And this is the sort of devotion, he'd never known.


End file.
